Safe and Sound
by CheshireBear
Summary: Al recordar el pasado, Naruto debe tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: ser hokage o Sasuke. / Songfic! / SPOILERS ARCO DE LA GUERRA. / NaruSasu. /


Hola! :3

Últimamente estoy _on fire_ con los fanfics de Naruto, eh? **Como Katniss** (?)

**Pareja:** _NaruSasu!_ Es el primero en el que hago a Naruto así más o menos de dominante é3é) Por petición de **Paola-san** (?)

**Advertencias:** **TIENE SPOILEEEEEEEEEEEERS DEL MANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EN EL ARCO DE LA GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Para que quede claro. (?)

**Disclaimer:** No hace falta que algo tan genial como Sasuke y Naruto sólo podía salir de la mente de Kishimoto sensei *-*)~

**PD:** _Escuchad la canción de Safe&Sound de Taylor Swift, es genial_ ;/;)

**Paola**, _que sepas que este fanfic es pa'ti_ **8D (?)**

**Disfrutad~!**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_._

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos a hablar sobre la soledad, ese monstruo que los dos conocíamos tan bien. Volvimos de una misión y fuimos a la orilla del lago dónde solíamos vernos cuando apenas eramos unos niños. Aquello se convirtió en una costumbre desde que nos volvimos más... cercanos.

Aun así nunca imaginé que llegaría a ver aquella sombra de verdadero terror al hablarme de tu hermano, de tu familia fallecida... pero el miedo que dejabas entrever sin darte cuenta no era por tu hermano o la muerte: era la soledad.

Cuando me miraste con tus ojos negros que intentaban reprimir cualquier emoción -sin éxito en aquel momento-, grité sin pensar que nunca te iba a dejar ir, que yo siempre estaría a tu lado.

No me esperaba que lágrimas cayeran de tus ojos, Sasuke...

.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_._

Aunque por dentro sabía que algo iba mal, que la oscuridad y tu sed de venganza te estaban venciendo, no supe hacer nada.

Aún cuando aquel anochecer al ir a despedirnos en frente de tu casa me susurraste aquellas palabras tan inusuales en ti.

"_No me dejes aquí solo._"

Avergonzado, bajé mi cabeza y asentí. Entramos los dos a tu casa y pude sentir lo que significaba realmente la unión de dos personas, en cuerpo y alma.

Pero algo seguía yendo mal.

_._

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_._

Entonces pasó. Te fuiste. Salí en tu búsqueda, dije que nunca te dejaría ir y así es hasta la fecha.

Cuando te encontré vi que las tinieblas te habían consumido totalmente y una pesada desesperanza se posó en mis hombros como si fuese una capa fría y desalentadora.

Aun así te quería y no iba a dejarte ir, Sasuke.

Pero cuando empezamos a luchar de manera tan cruda, no pensaba en hacerte ningún daño. Caí ante tus ataques, mucho más ofensivos que los míos.

Aquel día no sólo mi cuerpo acabó destrozado; también mi corazón, el que parecía haber desaparecido contigo, como si te lo hubieses llevado con tu marcha.

_._

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_the war outside our door keeps raging on_

_._

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, una nueva guerra se cierne sobre todo el mundo ninja. Y aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, yo sigo buscándote en medio de todo esto. Ha llegado un punto en el que ya ni siquiera me importa lo demás; te has vuelto mi obsesión, mi vida se basa en encontrarte.

Te busco desesperadamente en el campo de batalla, venciendo a enemigos revividos por el jutsu de Kabuto. Aunque sé que si hubieses aparecido en algún sitio, las tropas lo habrían comunicado de inmediato.

Y como si fuese un truco de magia, apareces repentinamente de entre los árboles por donde yo estoy moviéndome de salto en salto.

Chocamos y todo se vuelve negro.

_._

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_._

Cuando vuelves en ti, no pareces estar por la labor de escapar, ni siquiera de luchar. Simplemente me miras con fijeza y en silencio mientras recuperas el sentido. Incluso cuando te das cuenta de que tu cabeza está apoyada en mi regazo, sigues tranquilo. No me esperaba esta nula resistencia, sinceramente.

Y aunque estás sereno y no mueves ni un músculo, cuando tus labios se mueven para hablar, todo mi ser tiembla con tu vibrante y aterciopelada voz.

—_Suéltame, dobe._

Mi tenso cuerpo se relaja al escuchar eso último. "_Dobe_". Yo sólo atino a sonreír de alivio y me taladras con los pozos que tienes por ojos.

—_Sasuke..._ —Pareces sorprendido cuando acarició tu cabello negro y me inclino hacia ti para que me escuches mejor.— _¿Por qué no nos vamos y dejamos esto atrás?_

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_._

Corremos, corremos y corremos. No nos importa nada. Con cada rama que dejamos atrás con un salto hacia la siguiente nos vamos desprendiendo de nuestro pasado.

Es irónico, porque crees que todo esto lo hago por huir de Akatsuki, para que no me capturen y logren completar su malvado plan.

Sasuke, eres tan idiota...

Lo único que quiero en realidad es llevarte lejos de todo a ti. Porque aunque quieras parecer tremendamente fuerte y duro, por dentro sigues siendo aquel niño que me reveló aquel miedo por la soledad.

Por eso, yo estaré contigo siempre a partir de ahora. Vas a estar bien, nadie te hará daño ahora.

_._

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._


End file.
